cyberchasefandomcom-20200214-history
Hugs and Witches (transcript)
episode starts with a cybersite where there's a manor named Lovelace Manor. Hacker and his henchmen are trying to get in.) Hacker: Hold still, you quivering kumquats! Buzz: We're trying boss! (with Delete) Hurry! Lady Lovelace: (gasps) Hacker! He's tracked me down. Marbles: No! I thought you were safe. Lady Lovelace: He wants to destroy all my work - and just when I've come close to finding a cure for Motherboard. Hacker: You're right! Because I already found you. Get 'em boys! Buzz and Delete: Alright boss! Lady Lovelace: (gasps) Do something Marbles! Dr. Marbles: Pause, you two! This is unacceptable behavior! Buzz: Oh yeah? Show them how unacceptable Dee Dee! Buzz: We'll do it boss! Delete: Yeah! (cuts to Inez's house where she and Jackie are making a Valentine's Day card.) Jackie: How about vermillion? (Next scene shows Matt, who's farther than the girls, playing with his yo-yo, complaining about the color Jackie mentioned.) Matt: Vermillion? What kind of color is that!? Jackie: Come on Matt, get in the spirit! The cards are for Motherboard! Matt: Ah, I'm not big on Valentine's Day, it's a girl thing. Motherboard: Hacker Alert! Hacker Alert! Jackie: Mother B, what's up? Motherboard: Marbles is in trouble........Trapped in time with Lady Lovelace...... Hurry! Matt: Trapped in time? Inez: Where's Digit? Digit: Up here. Jackie: Lovelace Manor! Digit: It must be the place. Inez: According to Motherboard, Lady Ada Lovelace is the daughter of Lord Byron the famous poet. Digit: And she's one of the first computer programmers too if you believe. (notices a letter that's on the door handles) Hey, what's this? Matt: (reading) "If you find this, find my time machine." Jackie: That's what Motherboard said! Dr. Marbles must be trapped in a time machine! Inez: Open it, Matt. Matt: (reading the note) "Like fairies, numbers often come in bunches. Some are large, some are small. When you cannot use your hunches, find the one that stands for all." Inez: What does it mean? Matt: I don't have a clue. Jackie: Talk about gloom, we will never find the time machine out here! Digit: It's scary, I keep waiting for Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde to show up. Inez: Uh, they were the same person, Didge. Matt: Forget Jekyll and Hyde, keep your eyes open for Jack the Ripper! Digit: Um, did you ever had birds? Inez: I don't think so. Digit: Look! (two birds are flying in the sky. They looked at the kids and Digit, and swooped down to grab them.) Jackie: RUN! (the Cybersquad runs away from the birds. Later, they ducked from the birds except Digit, who later ducked from them. the birds heard someone whistle. They both flew to a goblin who's the master to the birds.) Mr Goblin: What are you people doing here? Inez: Um, we're looking for Lady Lovelace, and her time machine. Do you know where she is? Mr. Goblin: You know what, I got my own problems! See those rocks over there? Each pile used to be in a shape of a big heart. Every hundred years on Valentine's Day, a goblin is chosen to build a new heart next to the others. It's a big honor! Jackie: That is totally cool! Mr Goblin: You think so, but I have to use the same number of rocks that were used to build the other five hearts. Matt: What's the problem with that? Mr. Goblin: Well, look at those piles, that's the problem! Those rocks are old and broken. My cart knew how many were in each heart when they are first made. Can you? Jackie: Sorry, Mr Goblin, we can't help you right now. We have a time machine to find! Let's go. (the birds block the Cybersquad as a way to say that they will never leave unless they help Mr. Goblin.) Digit: Nice birdie, (holds a stick) want a stick? (one of the birds destroys the stick using it's beak making the Cybersquad very scared.) Jackie: On the other hand Mr. Goblin, we'd be glad to help. Right guys? Inez: Yeah! Matt: Right! Mr Goblin: When we're done, I'll tell you where that time machine is. Matt: When we're done, we need to borrow your cart. Mr. Goblin: (runs to Matt) It's always said 'No'! Matt: Then we won't help you. Jackie and Inez: Matt! Mr. Goblin: Hmmm, all right but don't ask for anything. Jackie: Let's see, we've got five bunches of rocks. 5 bunches... Digit: (whispers) The poem, read the poem It tells them about bunches.. Inez: Oh yes. (reads the poem) "Like fairies, numbers often come in bunches. Some are large, some are small. When you cannot use your hunches, find the one that stands for all." Matt: Well, we better start soon. Let's look for bunches. Inez: Let's start counting rocks in each pile. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. Digit: I got one six. Mr. Goblin: Six, they are six in here too! Matt: I've got seven on this one. Jackie: Five here! Inez: And six rocks. Digit: What do you know, these numbers are 5, 6 and 7. Mr. Goblin: Yes, but which one? Which one it is? Digit: Nothing personal, buddy! Inez: Excuse me, which way to the time machine? Mr Goblin: Over there. Inez: Oh, great. Jackie: Bye, Mr Goblin! Delete: How long are supposed to wait here Buzzy? Buzz: 'Till the boss says not to! Hacker: Buzz, Delete, listen up! Those meddling children are catching up and on their way, stop them from going into the time machine! Delete: Hackie-poo? Buzz: Uh! Can you believe that? C'mon we must stop those kids! Digit: Oops! Digit: Scones? We don't have scones. What's a scone? Digit: Oh, one of those things. Why you didn't just said so? Matt: Let's start counting warts. Jackie: Ew! That is so ew! Digit: There's got to be a better way to look at this! Digit: 5 scones it is. Inez: Are you sure we're going the right way? I can't see! Digit: That's weird, it's clear out there. Huh? No wonder. Buzz and Delete! Huh? What are you doing here? Matt: Come on, we're running out of time! Digit: Trolls, a goblin, and now jesters! What's my life coming to?﻿ Digit: (blows whistle) Okay you jesters, line up! ﻿ Inez: Find the one that stands for all!﻿ Digit: But how do we do that?﻿ Digit: (blows whistle) Okay, you two at the end. Brace out!﻿ Matt: One more time.﻿ Jackie: Jester of the middle height, you are going to meet the king.﻿ Delete: There they are!﻿ Buzz: Get 'em!﻿ Jackie: Bye, bye Ada!﻿ Inez: So long!﻿ Motherboard: Lady Lovelace and Dr. Marbles are safe and sound Hacker: What? Motherboard: Happy Valentine's Day, Hacker Hacker: You tricked me, You were working with Motherboard. Wicked: This is the last time, you insated me. Hacker: Buzz, Delete, where are you?﻿ Buzz: BOSS!! HELP!!!﻿ Delete: SAVE US!! (wails)﻿ (The robot T-Rex shakes the time machine, then it now cuts back to Earth)﻿ Jackie: Gee, Dr. Marbles and Lady Love really like each other.﻿ Inez: What this, Matt? Matt: Hey! Jackie: (reading) "To 'Nezzie' and 'Jax', Roses are red, violets are blue, a guy couldn't have more friends than you. Happy Valentine's Day......Matt!" Aw, that's so sweet! Inez: And we thought that you hated Valentine's Day. (Jackie and Inez kisses Matt on one of his cheeks) Matt: (blushing) Oh, man! (episode ends) Category:Episode transcripts Category:Season 2 transcripts